Nikko and Courtney- Always and Forever
by Niallandthepotatoes2019
Summary: My first Fanfiction about Nikko and Courtney. Takes place after the nationals. I really hope you like it! (: Rated T for later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 days since we've been disqualified from the Nationals. But actually, I'm not angry or sad. Everyone thinks I am, but really I couldn't be happier. Why? Well because of Nikko. He came back to the nationals. But that's not all, we kissed! I can't believe that a guy like Nikko would like me. I've never liked a guy like this before. I never felt nervous in front of a guy, but when I'm around Nikko, I get so nervous. I think I love him.

Ugh. Monday, I hate it. But, I get to see Nikko for the first time since we recorded the demo for "Everything Can Change." I was walking to my locker and I passed Nikko's locker. Girls were crowded around him feeling his muscles. He looked uncomfortable. I was getting stuff out of my locker when Aaron came up to me. Aaron was the most popular guy in the school. The captain of the football team, and he was hot. But Nikko was definitely hotter. "Hey Courtney" Aaron said as he walked up to me.

"Hi?"

"There's a Halloween party this weekend at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me? There's more popular girls in the school." I told him.

"Well, I don't know. I wanted to get to know you. A lot of other non-popular girls would definitely say yes."

"Well, I'm not one of those girls." I said. I slammed my locker and walked away.

"Oh! You just got rejected Aaron!" Said one of Aaron's friends. "I guess she don't want you."

I walked to Nikko's locker to say hi to him when I saw a girl was putting her arms around his neck. I just put my head down and walked past him.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at my hair. I turned around and saw Nikko. He had a big beautiful smile on his face.

"Nikko!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey Court." He said as he hugged me.

"I missed you." I told him.

"So did I." He said. Suddenly he took my phone and held it above his head.

"Nikko! Give it back!" I screamed as I jumped for it.

"I guess you'll have to ge-"He started to say. But the principal Mr. Norman came up.

"Better not give Miss Lane a hard time Alexander!" He said as he walked by. He took my phone from his hand and gave it to me.

"Oh. Don't worry Mr. Norman, We're just fooling around" I assured him.

"Mhmm." He said and walked away.

As soon as he left we started busting out laughing. Nikko took my phone again! The bell rang when I was trying to get it. I just left it with Nikko, I trusted him with it, and went to class.

**I hoped you like the first chapter! (: I just love the movie Spectacular! I know it's be like 3 years since it came out but I still love it! And I love Nikko and Courtney.**

**Please Read and review on how you like it! I'll update soon, but I have school. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The day was very long. I was disappointed that there was no practice for Spectacular! today. But Nikko, Janet, Caspian and I were going to hang out after school at the bowling alley. I walked with Nikko to the bowling alley. When we got there Caspian and Janet were waiting for us. "Hey guys!" Janet said as she walked up to us.

"Hey!" I said. "Are you ready to bowl?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Caspian answered. He and Janet walked into the bowling alley. Nikko and I followed them.

When we walked in, I saw 2 people I did not want to see, Tammi Dyson and Royce DuLac.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Can't you see? We're bowling!" Tammi retorted.

"I thought you guys broke up!" Nikko said.

"Well, we got back together." Royce answered.

"We're going to enjoy ourselves now." I said and walked away holding Nikko's hand.

Royce gave us a look. But, I don't care anymore. I have Nikko, and that's just how I wanted it to be.

We got a lane as far away from Royce and Tammi as possible. We didn't get bumpers so it would be hard. Janet went first, she got a spare. I went second. Then Caspian, and then Nikko. We were halfway through the game. I had to go to the bathroom. I asked Janet to come with me, girls always go together. We walked to the bathroom. Right when we got in there, Janet exploded with questions.

"What happened after the nationals? Did you and Nikko kiss? Are you dating? Do you love him? Does he love you?"

"Woah girl! Slow down!" I said. "Yes we kissed. I'm not sure if it's official. Yes I love him."

"That's so sweet!" Janet screamed.

"Yeah." I said, I went into a stall and went to the bathroom.

We walked back and got some drinks. Janet and I got Dr. Pepper. Caspian got root beer, and Nikko got Coke.

We finished the game. Nikko won. He was a really good bowler. We decided to go in the arcade. We got tokens and started playing. Janet and Caspian were playing air hockey, I think they will start dating soon. So Nikko and I went to play a racing game. After a while we decided to play Nikko's favorite game "Rock the World."

Caspian played the guitar, Janet played the drums. As usual, Nikko and I sang together. We sang the song that we sang when I first fell in love with Nikko, "For the First Time"

_Sometimes it's hard to see what's been there all along._

_Sometimes we're sure of everything 'till we find out that we're all wrong._

_Now we're standing here, face to face, nothing feels the same._

_For the first time, I realize something I didn't see before._

_For the first time looking in your eyes suddenly there's so much more._

_Something we both feel inside for the first time._

We sang the song, and we meant it. I loved Nikko and he loved me back. My life was perfect.

Caspian and Janet went home, Nikko and I were going to my house to hang out for a while. When we got there, Royce was sitting at my door.

"Hey Courtney. What's he doing here?" He said in disgust.

"What are you doing here, Royce?" I asked, Ignoring his question about Nikko.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, Nikko is my boyfriend. He can be here unlike you." I retorted.

"So you're dating 'Rock Boy'?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. He has a name."

He ignored me and went to at Nikko. He punched him!

"Royce!" I screamed.

"What? He deserved it." He told me.

Nikko's eye was swollen. I knew he would of punched him back if I hadn't stepped between them. Nikko would defend me anytime. I found that out last time we had an incident like this.

"Why?" I said. "I love him, Royce, I've never felt like this before. But you always have to come in the middle of things and ruin it."

I grabbed Nikko's handed and pushed past Royce. We went into the house.

"Nikko, are you ok?" I asked. There were tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. I can't believe a guy like him could give me a black eye." Nikko answered.

"He did take you by surprise." I said. We hung out for a while and then Nikko went home and I went to bed.

**That's it! I hope you like this chapter! I really love these 2! I'll try to update soon! Im sorry this chapter was short! I had to go to bed... **

'**Till next time, don't forget to R&R! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, finally school was over. It was time for Spectacular practice. Nikko and I walked together. As soon as we got in the auditorium, Janet ran over to Nikko.

"Oh my God! Nikko, what happened?" She screamed.

"Royce is what happened." Nikko answered.

"Royce? Wow Nikko, I thought you were tougher than that." Janet said.

"Excuse me, Janet, but Nikko could of beat him up if I didn't get in the middle of it!" I yelled to Janet.

How dare she say that to Nikko!

"Courtney…" Nikko started to say, but I ignored him. I was too angry at Janet for saying that to him.

"What is your problem Courtney? You've been so strict this past week!" Janet asked me.

"I really don't want to get involved in stuff like this, Janet, so can we just get to practice?" I said and walked away.

_2 hours later…._

It was a long practice. Not very fun either. Janet is being a jerk. What is her problem? She's the one who insulted Nikko.

"Courtney?" Nikko suddenly stopped in his tracks. I almost forgot he was there.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me."Is all he said before walking away. I followed him.

He led me to the music store and walked inside. He suddenly stopped and stood in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked. He stepped away so that he was standing beside me, and there on the shelf was posters, books, videos, and CDs of our demo "Everything Can Change."

"Oh my God, Nikko how'd you do this?" I asked him in surprise.

"Well, the record dealer told me they wanted to publish the song. I told them that the credit should go to you and Spectacular." He told me.

"But, Nikko, you deserve it more than we do. You should know that."

"No, I don't. You guys are awesome, Courtney, and I really owe this to you guys." He said.

"Well, thanks Nikko. You're amazing." I said and hugged him.

We walked out of the store hand in hand. I drove him home, it was a 15 minute drive and we usually spent the time listening to music and singing to it in funny voices.

When we got to Nikko's house, we stood outside for a few minutes.

"I should get going…" I said.

"Courtney, before the nationals we were two totally different people. We did not like each other. We couldn't agree on anything, except that that 'Show Boy' is the worst guy on earth. You think that because he left Spectacular for that demon, Tammi, and her show choir. But I think that because he gave up and left the most wonderful girl."

"Nikko…." I started to say.

"Listen Courtney. When hanging out with you and Spectacular, it taught me that I was hanging out with the wrong people in the wrong places. Courtney, all I need to know is that your mine and I'm yours. I love you." Nikko told me. He just said the most sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me. I can't believe a guy like Nikko could say anything so sweet like that.

"I'm yours, Nikko, I have been since you stood up to me in front of Royce that one night." I said to him. "I love you, Nikko."

A big grin lit up his face. I loved it.

"I love you too"

_**That's it for this chapter! I really hope you like it. Well Janet and Courtney are fighting but don't worry they make up but Janet has news! Read the next chapter to find out!**_

_**Please R&R so I know that I have readers and you guys like it! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Its official. Nikko loves me and I love him back. Nothing could get better.

**ring ring**

My phone was ringing. It was Janet.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Courtney, Im sorry. I shouldn't of acted that way. I know how you feel about Nikko." Janet explained.

"Janet its not your fault." I told her.

"Yes it is. Will you forgive me?" She pleaded.

"Yes. I will." I said. "Oh. Nikko and I are dating..."

"Really! That's great! Im happy for you!" Janet screamed into the phone. It hurt my ears.

"Thanks."

"Oh.. I have news to!" She said. She sounded excited.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Caspian and I are dating!" Janet announced.

"Really? Awesome!" I said. I was surprised, when Caspian first joined Spectacular Janet hated him.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "Oh the 'Tackies are going bowling tonight! You and Nikko wanna come?"

"Sure! I'll call Nikko! What time?" I asked.

"Ummm... seven cool?" She asked.

"Sure! See you later! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up.

_2 hours later... 7:00p.m_

**Nikko's P.O.V**

Courtney and I were walking down the street to the bowling alley. The 'Tackies were going bowling tonight. Courtney was looking beautiful, well, she always looked beautiful. We held hands.

"Oh. Hey Robin!" Courtney said as we came up to the bowling alley. Robin and Tajid were the only ones there.

"Hey!" Robin greeted us. She was always a close friend of Courtney and I.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Zack had a history report to do, Sam had work, Tyler had family things..." Tajid said in his foreign accent.

"Janet and Caspian called and said they weren't coming, I guess they wanted to do things on there own..." Robin told us.

"So everyone practically canceled?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Robin sounded disappointed. She was really clumsy and barely bowled.

"Hey, We're here... Let's bowl!" I said. Just because everyone canceled doesn't mean we couldn't have fun.

"Let's do it!" Tajid said running into the building.

_3 hours later..._

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Bowling was fun. Everyone enjoyed it. It was 10 o'clock when I got home, but my mom wasn't home. There was a not on the table.

_**Courtney:**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be home tonight. I am out with Richard, he invited me to dinner. I'll be home tomorrow.**_

_**DONT CRASH THE HOUSE!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Love, Mom**_

Great. Now I'm home alone for the night. I decided to call Nikko. He might want to come over, or I could go over his house.

I went over Nikko's house because Stravos didn't trust Nikko alone with me. Nikko and I were sitting on the roof alone. It was probably like 11. I loved being with Nikko. Suddenly Nikko pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me. I was surprised, but I liked it. He slowly moved his hands down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. Then, Stravos came out onto the roof.

"Hey Nikko, Court do you- What are you doing?!" He asked surprised and angry. Nikko and I jumped apart

"Im sorry Stravos... I made the first move, not Nikko." I lied. I didn't want Nikko to get in trouble.

"O-oh really? W-well ok. Courtney it's getting late. You should go home." Stravos said.

"Your right, it is getting late. Courtney shouldn't walk home alone at the time of night." Nikko put in.

"Your right. Courtney, you could stay here for tonight. You can sleep on the couch with some blankets." Stravos told me. "Nikko, you stay in your room all night!"

"Come on, don't you trust us?" Nikko asked, disappointed.

"I trust Courtney. You I'm a little iffy about." Stravos said.

"Ok. Goodnight Stravos." I said.

Stravos went to bed. Nikko was in his room, I went in. All Nikko had on was sweatpants, he didn't have a shirt on.

"C-courtney... w-what are you doing in here?" He asked nervous.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to know if I could borrow a shirt and pants. I cant sleep in these clothes." I told him.

"O-oh uh sure." He said and handed me a t-shirt and sweatpants. "There you go."

"Thanks!" I said. I kissed him goodnight and went to get dressed.

I got dressed and sat on the couch. I reached into a pocket in Nikko's sweatpants and I pulled out a folded peace of paper. I unfolded it and it said:

_Tammi,_

_I can't see you tonight. I have to hang out with Courtney. I promise I will see you tomorrow. I love you._

_Nikko_

Oh my God! I couldn't believe what I just saw. I ran out of Nikko's house. He didn't love me. He loved Tammi.

I was crying. I ran back to my house. When I unlocked the door, someone attacked me. They stabbed with with a knife over and over, and then they hit me on the head with a glass bottle and ran out of the house. I was in pain, bleeding all over my stomach and legs. I thought I was going to die. I got some paper and a pen and wrote a note to my mom, and all of my friends. I didn't want to die without saying goodbye. I made Nikko's special. Black and red like his show choir outfit. I tied the notes together and put them on the table.

It was a long night laying on the floor, bleeding. Finally, around 3 o'clock everything went black.


End file.
